


[索香]好吃的早餐

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 以及隔壁老绿, 有罗香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[索香]好吃的早餐

*罗香有，隔壁老绿有。  
*特拉仔，对不起。

——————————  
对于罗和山治在一起的这件事，索隆没有发表过任何看法。

有一次他不小心路过了娜美和乌索普的茶话会，被硬拽着分析了一波两人的感情走势与未来发展（娜美的主要分析点在于红心海贼团有多少财宝能进她的口袋）。其实没什么好说的，特拉仔控制欲惊人，他们船上的蠢厨子耳根子要多软有多软，自然是被吃的死死的。

山治要和谁谈恋爱，和他关系并不算太大，毕竟他和山治除了吵架，从早到晚的对话无外乎是赶紧给老子滚过来吃饭。

准确来说应该是，白天的时候和他的关系不算太大。

特拉仔和他们船上厨子的关系人尽皆知，但罗罗诺亚.索隆和山治的关系却没有一个人知道。

连特拉法尔加.罗也不知道。

山治不会告诉他的。

——他第一次操山治其实已经是很早的事了，那还是在阿拉巴斯坦的时候。

都是海贼，也无所谓道德不道德的，互相打手枪是海上常有的事，只是刚巧山治喜欢男人，两人就顺水推舟的做到最后。

反正他也不吃亏。

后来这样的关系就一直持续，大多是在其中某人守夜的时候。晚上守夜两小时就轮一班，每次做完都要在下一个人来换班前溜走，这样的形势听起来就像例行公事索然无味，但不得不说山治是一个非常好的床伴。

他柔软度很高，皮肤很好，而且演技很棒。这不是说索隆承认自己技术不行，演技本身就是和谐性生活中非常重要的一个部分，谁不喜欢自己的性伴侣控制不住的持续高潮呢？更别提是这个总和他作对的死厨子，白天只会和他吵架的嘴，夜里也会浪荡的咬他的名字。

山治的腿可以一直掰过头顶，从背后操的时候可以很清楚的看到后背上的肌肉，白皮肤上的汗水总是格外色情。

一直以来索隆都对这样的关系很满意——山治会在他守夜的时候爬上来，或者他会在山治守夜的时候过去找他，彼此心知肚明什么都不用说，结束之后分头离开——简单、方便而且很爽。

但没想到山治和特拉仔在一起了。

连续两周，索隆守夜的时候山治都没有出现。

这就给他的生活带来了一定的困扰——刚刚在梦里骑在他腰上的人就睡在旁边，他却还要满身大汗的在半夜醒来，裤子里的东西硬的难受。

谁也没说过他们的关系结束了，不是吗？

索隆只用了一秒钟的时间做决定，特拉仔晚上并不和他们一起睡在寝室，而是睡在医务室的床。

船上起的最早的两个人，一个是要早期锻炼的索隆，另一个就是早起做饭的山治，所以他俩的床是在相邻的下铺。

翻上山治床的那一瞬间他就知道山治醒了，但厨子没有任何动作，连眼睛都没睁开。

山治晚上睡觉的时候也会穿一件衬衣，索隆从背后抱住他，去摸前襟的纽扣。

山治身上的温度似乎比他的手要稍微低一点，他咬着衬衣的后领，把衣服往下拽了一点，然后去舔裸露的皮肤。

山治几不可见的抖了一下。

夜半的男生寝室并不安静，起码三个呼噜此起彼伏，但山治顿的那一下呼吸却在他耳里放大数倍——他猛的咬住面前的后颈——很轻，不要留下痕迹。

他用手臂把自己撑起来，令一只手钳住山治的下巴——他似乎有很久没碰到这张嘴了——只是嘴唇碰在一起而已，刚刚还在装睡的男人就将手臂攀上了他的后背。

彼此舌尖的舔舐好像远远不够，索隆挪动了一下姿势，让自己能够更加好的覆盖在山治的上方，捏着下巴的手慢慢往下，山治的乳尖是很敏感的，操他的时候如果去揉他的乳尖会让他马上高潮。

他现在也没有什么过多的心思去调情了，手掌在山治的身上来回抚摸，挂在他后背上的双手同样也饥渴难耐四处流连。

他又去脱山治的裤子，内裤里早已黏糊糊的，索隆象征性的抚慰了一下前面的阴茎，就直接把手指插进后面。

滚烫的、柔软的……

他把头抬起了一点，山治似乎还留恋的想要追他的嘴唇，但可惜这个亲吻还是结束了。

“他刚操过你？”索隆偏过头，咬着山治的耳朵。

“他是我男朋友。”山治的声音更小，而且答非所问。

声音里似乎有一丝期待，也有一丝刻意。

索隆笑了笑：“那就省事多了。”

说罢把山治的腿一拖，大腿毫不保留的敞开，赤裸的脚垂出了床沿。吊床动静特别大，若不是山治上铺的是路飞，估计已经被刚刚这一晃给弄醒了。

索隆往手上啐了点唾沫擦在勃起的阴茎上，山治还没来得及说话，顶着那处就把龟头塞了进去。

“……畜生。”山治揪紧了床单，眼泪都快掉出来，牙齿缝里挤出来字骂他。

骂就骂了，也没什么所谓，索隆朝他咧个龇牙咧嘴的笑，毫不留情的往里插。

要不说是刚被操过的，里面又烫、又软，就算这前戏连潦草都算不上，也同样是含着舍不得松一点。

乌索普嘟哝了两句不知道什么玩意的梦话。

索隆把那两条腿捞起来，又往自己这边一拉，山治的手臂捂着眼睛不看他，嘴唇抿的死紧，胸膛高低起伏喘不过气来又不敢出一点声音。

索隆操他的时候从来是不会省力气的，每次都要操的那两条能踩断他肋骨的腿跪不住，只会和他唱反调的嘴只能讲出破碎的哀求的话，才算罢休。

他并不等山治适应，深深的操了两下，自顾的按着自己的节奏动作。

他喜欢山治不知所措的样子。

……不，不对，他只是觉得那样子很好，很色情，让人硬。

男生寝室几乎是没什么光亮的，只能听见山治喘气的声音，有时候咬不住嘴唇会稍微漏出一点声音，挡着眼睛的手臂后来会抓着他，也许是想求他慢一点，也许是想求他不要太深。

射在里面的时候，索隆都控制住自己没有咬破山治的嘴唇。

亲吻的时候两人会凑的很近——蓝眼睛里很潮湿，眼眶红红的，北海人的眼眶比较深邃，盯着他好像有许多话要说。

索隆躲开视线。

山治似乎整个人都在抖，精液顺着拔出来的阴茎一起流出来，黏糊糊的在他大腿上。

“畜生。”山治又骂了他一句。

这一觉索隆睡的相当自在，自在到第二天早起锻炼完，居然在桅杆底下回笼觉睡过头，差点错过早餐。

等到他进厨房的时候已经一个还在吃饭的都没有了，厨子似乎猛的把特拉法尔加推了一下，见是他进来又是惯例的几句脏话，然后告诉他为了防止路飞偷吃，绿藻头营养餐在柜子顶上荞麦面包后面的角落里。

厨子转过身去的时候偷偷的擦了擦嘴唇，罗站在一旁似乎非常浅的笑了一下。

索隆伸手去拿他的早餐。

end


End file.
